Legends of Breniel (Book III)
Legends of Breniel: Book III, '''also known as The Underdark Saga',' '''is a Fabletop campaign hosted by Starkillerrx that's set in the Kingdom of Breniel during the Age of Heroes, and focuses on the adventures of a group of heroes 5 years after the Dragon War. Its first installment started in April 2016 and its second in July 2016. Introduction Welcome to Breniel, a fantasy kingdom in a fictional continent called Astorien. Here, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, Humans and other races live in peace and harmony. But monsters, evil empires, dark wizards and other threats are determined to destroy that peace, and it is up to you, Adventurer, to become a hero and protect Breniel from evil. So let the adventure begin! Rules Races and Classes Most humanoid fantasy races are available, as well as most classes. But ask first to make sure they fit the story. Traits You start the game with 3 +1 Custom Traits. Your first one must be your class. Starting Gear Everyone starts with 50 GP, two weapons or a weapon plus shield, an armor of your choice (aesthetically only), 1 HP potion and 1 PP potion. You also get your class tools, like a Wizard's spellbook or a Rogue's lockpick tools. Dual Wielding A character that has two one-handed melee weapons can spend a Power Point to attack twice. They can also hit two adjacent enemies in one turn. Level Progression Every 10 exp gained, your character goes up one lvl. When that happens, you get +1 HP or PP. You also get a bonus +1 in your Class Trait and another one in a trait of your choice every 5 levels. Description Name: Gender: Race: Class: Appearance: Backstory (optional): Personal Goals (optional): Notes ---Money--- ---Armor & Shield--- ---Weaponry--- ---Tools--- ---Accessories--- ---Quest Items--- ---Others--- Characters NPCs PCs Story Prologue: The Raggedy Cloak At the Raggedy Cloak's Tavern in Holmsprout, our heroes hear about the Lithsarín, the most important event in Elven culture, that's going to take place in the city of Palas Trostani. Brandulph, the Taverner, offers them a substantial amount of gold if they escort his daughter, Layla, to the Elven festival, together with a shipment of ale. Chapter 1 - A Web Of Troubles On their path to Palas Trostani through the Trostani Forest to escort Layla, the girl ends up showing interest on Carnalo. But a group of giant spiders kidnaps the innkeeper's daughter. They go off-course to rescue Layla and accidentally stumble upon an army of dark elves who plan to invade Palas Trostani during Lithsarín, when the city is vulnerable. After battling the venomous Alpha Spider and rescuing the girl, they arrive at Trostani and warn the Lady of the Forest Erannia of the impending attack. Chapter 2 - The Siege Of Palas Trostani The battle between the two Elven races rages. On one side, the Dark Elves, invaders from the Underdark, and their leader, Lady Nizzara Drenegnael; in the other, the Wood Elves of Palas Trostani, Lady Erannia and the party. After a bloody battle between two factions, when it seems like Nizzara is almost being defeated, her son, Canduran, steps forward to stop the battle. He tells that the real reason the Drow were invading was that their kingdom was taken over by Mindflayers, and Breniel will be next. Erannia decides to send the heroes, together with Canduran and newcomer Fiore, to Valarda to warn the King about the threat Chapter 3 - A Wedding In The Woods In the aftermath of the siege of Palas Trostani, the party decides to gather supplies before their trip to Valarda, the capital of Breniel. Canduran ends up in a rather disdtressful situation when Urnodell blames him and the Dark Elves for the death of his lover, Edunnar. Things get a lot less tense after Layla delivers the promised reward for escorting her to the city and Carnalo takes the opportunity to propose to her. After a beautifu typical Elven wedding ceremony between the knight and the innkeeper's daughter, the party starts their journey to Valarda. See Also * Races * Classes * Breniel * Tales of Avaloria